


Love Is in the Air

by FreakTruth



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Intersex, M/M, Mile High Club, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Minho, Top Newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Basically it's just flight attendant Thomas fucked by captain Minho and co-pilot Newt. Separately and together. Many times.机长!Minho+副机长!Newt/空乘!Thomas





	Love Is in the Air

“唔、唔……慢，呃啊，慢一些，纽特……”托马斯撑在洗手台上，两条腿颤个不停，无力地应对着身后人剧烈的撞击。他抖着嘴唇，还在努力回想事情是怎么变成现在这个样子的。

“嘘……”纽特凑在他的耳边，热气都吹进他的耳朵里，“小声些，汤米。别忘了外面有很多人。”纽特重重地撞上托马斯的前列腺，这让后者整个身子都软了下去，“再说，慢一点怎么能满足你这张贪吃的小嘴呢。”纽特的两只手伸到托马斯膝弯下，把他整个人托起来架在洗手台上。“看看镜子，汤米。看看你现在的样子，你被我操透了。”托马斯羞耻地摇着头，却还是控制不住地把视线移到了镜子上。干净明亮的镜面上正反映出他此刻放荡的情态——脸上全都是汗水和泪水，身上也湿淋淋的，两颗乳头暴露在空气中，已经被掐舔得像熟透的樱桃，仿佛能吸出汁水。他能看到纽特粗长的阴茎正在他身后的肉穴中进出，虽然被操过很多次，但他每次看到这样的画面，都不敢相信自己的身体可以吃进去这么大的家伙。

纽特没有停下抽插的动作，他空出来的手探向托马斯身下，顺着他的性器一路摸索，直到另一个绵软湿润的入口。那是托马斯的omega阴道，是omega身上最美丽的部位，是上天给予这个性别的礼物。镜子里这处私密地带泛着粉红色，两瓣阴唇羞嗒嗒地裹着里面的阴蒂，像含苞待放的花朵。纽特将手指伸进去——那里面已经湿得一塌糊涂，他开始富有技巧地揉捏托马斯的omega阴蒂，游刃有余地逗弄着omega的敏感部位，撞击的力度也丝毫没有放松。

托马斯慌乱地按住纽特的手，却没起到什么作用，alpha的手指还是坚定地在他穴里捣弄：“不，哈啊，不行——我们说好的，不弄前面——唔——不要弄前面——”托马斯快要哭出来了。怎么会变成这样了呢，他委屈地想着。他们怎么能在工作时间做这样的事，外面还有那么多乘客，他却在这里让纽特插他的屁股、玩他的omega阴道，还舒服得不行。

“好，那我们不弄前面。”纽特还真的把手指抽了出去，专心致志地操起他的后面来。托马斯正被搔到痒处，骤然被吊在那里，愈发饥渴难耐，只觉得omega阴道里传来难以承受的空虚，需要什么东西立刻进来填满。他觉得不满足，又觉得开口乞求纽特玩他的阴道太过放荡，左右为难中憋得两颊通红，只好找了个折中的办法。他身体被纽特操得一颠一颠，因此格外艰难地转过头，小猫似的啄吻纽特的侧脸。

“还是想要？”纽特调笑着问他，握住托马斯的手与他十指相扣，给了他一个货真价实的吻。托马斯咬着嘴唇，低着眼睛不敢看他，只用额头轻轻蹭了蹭他的脖子。纽特根本没办法对这样的托马斯狠下心来。

“唉，你这个小撒娇鬼。”纽特叹气，认命地说，“本来是在惩罚你的。”

托马斯终于模糊地想起他们是怎么到这一步来的。

***

三十分钟前。

“您好，请问是您需要毯子吗？”托马斯弯着腰，温柔地问着头等舱的一位乘客。

那人显然被托马斯吸引了，他下流地盯着托马斯湿漉漉的眼睛和红润的嘴唇，还有隐没在制服中的劲瘦腰线，说：“是我。可以给我盖上吗？”

托马斯微笑：“当然可以。”

但就在他把毯子盖好准备起身的时候，那个男人扣住了他的手腕。

“可以留个联系方式吗？”他的语气十分冒犯。托马斯蹙了蹙眉。

“抱歉，先生，这不在我的工作范围之内。”他礼貌地说。

“别这么拘束，留个电话而已，我又不会吃了你。”那人的笑容愈加恶质起来，甚至变本加厉地来回摩挲托马斯的手腕。

“对不起，先生，还有别的乘客需要我的服务，我要走了。”托马斯再次试图起身，还是没能成功。

“你——”那男人再次开口，却被另一道声音打断。

“你好，我是此次航班的副机长纽特，请问这里有什么问题吗？”纽特出现在托马斯身后，脸色十分不好。他揽住托马斯的腰，一个用力就把他拉到了自己怀里。

那男人看到副机长出面，悻悻地缩回了座位上。

纽特咧嘴张狂地笑了，他拽住托马斯的手腕，把他带到飞机上的洗手间里，接着一把把他按在墙上，开始恶狠狠地吻他。

***

“如果不是特蕾莎找了我，你打算怎么收场，嗯？”纽特每说一个词就加大一次撞击的力道，托马斯的话都被撞碎在他的身体中。

“对——嗯啊、哈——对不起——”托马斯哭着说，纽特的手指开始用力地翻搅他的omega的阴道，照顾着他敏感的阴蒂。

“要是换做米诺知道这件事，他不把你操到潮吹两次是不会罢休的。”纽特低语，不知道是在对自己说还是在对托马斯说。

“你，你说什么？”托马斯没听清纽特的话。

“没什么，”纽特笑笑，真是惹人喜爱的omega，被操到这种程度还愿意关心别人说的话，“喜欢这样吗？”他加快顶弄的速度，手上的动作也毫不马虎。托马斯的身体紧绷起来，重量完全放在了纽特的身上。前后两个高潮都在逼近，他咬着手指，几乎开始胡言乱语，“喜欢……嗯唔……喜欢你……”

纽特用另一只手转过托马斯的头吻住他，狠狠一撞，射到托马斯最里面。两股液体从托马斯身前的阴茎和omega阴道泄了出来，喷得镜子上都是他体内的甜水。

“含住了，汤米。”纽特抽出自己的性器，用手指按住那个不停往外流着白色液体的艳红的洞口，“飞机还有后半程呢。”纽特贴着他的耳朵说，而托马斯完全不想看他此刻恶劣的表情。

***

“你还好吗，托马斯？你的脸看起来好红。”布兰达关切地看着托马斯，他去了一趟卫生间就变成这样，不知道发生了什么。

“没事，我……没事。”托马斯小声地说，他能感觉到纽特的精液正顺着他的肠道往外流。这感觉真的一点也不好。纽特真的好过分。

“托马斯，到机长驾驶舱来。”机组人员的私用通讯传来这样的声音。

“他们又想使唤你了，每次都是，”布兰达很是不满，“你如果不舒服就别去，我去替你和机长说清楚，让你多休息一会。”

“不！不用，”托马斯阻止了布兰达，“米诺不会强人所难的，我自己去就可以。”托马斯起身，强忍着后身的不适，进入驾驶舱。里面只有米诺，纽特并不在。米诺的脸色就和纽特从那个男人那里拽走他时一样差。

“纽特呢？”托马斯随口问道。

“被我赶出去了。”米诺回答，十分平静。他转过身，拍了拍自己的大腿：“坐过来。”

托马斯抿着嘴唇，有些抗拒，但他还是走过去，面对着米诺跨坐在他大腿上。

“学乖了。”米诺低低地笑了。托马斯一阵羞耻，之前他不愿意这样坐在米诺腿上，结果硬是被对方用这个姿势操了一整晚，哭到脱力才被放过。那次之后他都很自觉。

“他用的你哪里？”米诺问道。托马斯深知对米诺说谎绝对不会有好下场，因此老老实实地回答：“都有。但前面只是用手……”米诺笑了一声，听不出来是轻蔑还是恼火。他褪下托马斯的裤子，轻车熟路地摸到对方的omega阴道，插了两个指节进去。

“他是舍不得，”米诺说，“他不知道你这里水这么多，多操几次算不了什么。”米诺粗糙的手指摩擦着托马斯柔软又潮湿的内壁，形成一股股电流似的细密又微妙的快感。他咬着托马斯的嘴唇，等后者被他逼得气都喘不匀才松开，又进犯托马斯的脖子。米诺总像那种喜欢标记领地的动物一样在托马斯的身上留下各种痕迹。

托马斯坐在米诺身上喘着气，脸颊靠在米诺的肩膀上。米诺的手指插得很深，但是他的动作十分温和，托马斯甚至产生了一些倦意，他环住米诺的脖子，像餍足的猫咪一样舒适地眯起了眼睛。

越来越多的水从托马斯的omega阴道里溢出来，滑腻腻的，顺着米诺的手指一直流到他的手腕上。米诺抽出手指，换成自己的性器，缓慢地推进托马斯的肉穴中。随着他的推进，托马斯的身体微弱地颤抖，他无法抗拒这种被一点点撑开填满的感觉，这种被米诺完全地占有的感觉。他忍不住低头看了看，米诺的性器完全没入他的身体中。他自己苍白的肤色和米诺健康的小麦色皮肤形成了十分香艳的视觉对比。两具身体连接在一起，像两块磁铁一样密不可分。这个认知几乎带来了托马斯意识上的高潮，好像他天生注定属于米诺。

米诺开始向上顶弄，托马斯紧致温暖又十分耐操，omega的阴道能整个吞吃下米诺的阴茎，在他退出的时候又恋恋不舍地吸附上来。肉体撞击声和咕叽咕叽的水声充斥着驾驶舱。

“你上次发情是什么时候？”米诺问道。托马斯抬起头，蜜色的眼睛里一片茫然。发情期？

“唔……一周之前？”

“那现在是安全期。”米诺肯定地说。托马斯一下子明白过来米诺为什么要这么问，他连忙说：“不！不行，不能射进来——”但是米诺突然开始剧烈地挺动自己的腰部，把他之后拒绝的话变成几声惊呼和呻吟。米诺不再温柔，而是苛刻地捣弄托马斯的omega宫口，绵柔的快感一下子尖锐起来，直接抵达托马斯的神经。他胡乱蹬着腿，被米诺握住勾在自己的腰上：“别乱动，小心踢到什么东西，飞机出故障。”托马斯立刻不敢动了，但快感在他体内乱窜，无处发泄，生理性的泪水在他眼眶中聚集，给那双琥珀一样的眼睛蒙上一层朦胧诱人的水光。

“不行……呜呜……不能插到子宫里……会怀孕的……”托马斯可怜兮兮地求饶，手掌推拒着米诺结实的胸口。但他越是抗拒，米诺就插得越深。

“怀孕也没关系，”米诺笑声低沉，“我们可以请假，我和纽特两个人会好好照顾你。”他在“照顾”这个词上加重了语气。托马斯想到他过往情热时两个人是怎么“照顾”他的，眼里的水和穴里的水都更多了。

“看起来你也很期待，对不对？一个小生命，撑大你的子宫。”米诺低声说，音色因为欲望而格外富有磁性，“你会因为怀孕越来越饥渴，每天只想被两根阴茎填满，我和纽特会一次一次操进你的阴道，灌满你的子宫。你只能大着肚子被我们操，因为你知道你的小骚洞没有我们的肉棒一天都过不去。”托马斯迷乱地摇着头，不是的，他不是这样的人，但米诺的阴茎弄得他太舒服了，他根本说不出话来，只能听着米诺接着说下去，“我们的宝宝不知道他还没出生的时候妈妈就已经放任爸爸们侵犯他要住着的小窝了，那里接受过无数次爸爸们的浇灌。”米诺的手伸进托马斯的衣服里大力揉捏他的胸口，“你这里会变软，里面会有奶水，这都是为宝宝做准备，对吗？孩子出生后你需要给他喂奶，我和纽特会在这个时候操你，一个插你的屁股，一个插你的阴道，你在被我们操得神志不清的时候还要记得捂住我们宝宝的眼睛，因为他绝对不可以看到淫荡的妈妈被两个爸爸操得浑身发抖的样子，对吗？”

“求……唔……求你不要再说了……”托马斯终于找回自己的声音，泪眼朦胧地说，这太超过了，他只是想像着那样的场景就射得一塌糊涂。

“可是孩子的胃口怎么能吃干净你的奶水呢？喂完孩子你的乳房还是会涨得不行，你只能求我们帮你吸出来。你的奶水会同时养活我们三个，一个小孩子两个大孩子。托马斯，你会是三个人的妈妈，虽然其中两个儿子能随时随地操进你的子宫里。”米诺依然面不改色地说着刺激托马斯的话，托马斯的肉壁开始有规律地收缩起来，米诺知道他这是要高潮了。他蛮横地顶开愈发紧致的穴道，撞到让托马斯疯狂的那个点上。一股淫水从托马斯子宫里喷出来，浇在他的龟头上。

托马斯潮吹了，但米诺还硬着。高潮之后的内壁异常敏感，米诺稍微动一动托马斯就摇着头哭个不停。

“我还硬着，怎么办？”米诺无奈地笑了笑。

“我……我可以用嘴……或者是后面……”托马斯抽抽搭搭地说，他真的是不能再经受前面的高潮了。

米诺拇指按在托马斯的唇角：“上面这张嘴，还是留着叫吧。”米诺把托马斯的腿架在自己肩膀上，给他转了一个方向。他的阴茎也在托马斯体内转了一圈，直逼得后者尖叫起来。他握住托马斯的腰，直接把后者举起来，硬挺的性器逐渐离开托马斯的身体。从米诺这个视角，能清楚地看见之前纽特留在托马斯里面的精液流出，他嗤笑一声：“看来我不用准备什么了。”就直接插进托马斯后面的穴口。因为之前被纽特操开，这个过程并不艰难，除了那种熟悉的被撑开的感觉之外，托马斯也没有任何不适。

米诺的手勾住托马斯的膝弯，把他分开的双腿拉得更开，又让托马斯自己握住，形成一个M字型。“好好握住，不然还是要操你前面。”米诺轻描淡写地说，丝毫不知道这个姿势对于托马斯来说有多么辛苦。米诺耸动自己的腰部，恢复之前的速度和力道。托马斯的小屁股尽数接纳了他的攻击，丰满的臀肉颤动着。

驾驶舱门外传来微弱的响动，米诺知道纽特要回来了。他嘴角上扬，勾住托马斯的下巴吻他，让后者看不到舱门的动静。

门被打开，正努力架着自己双腿的托马斯完全没有注意到这一点。纽特进来，看到里面的场景，先是一愣，接着不妙地感觉到一股热流窜往下体处。托马斯大张着双腿面对着他，米诺的性器在他体内出出进进。他前端的性器翘起，另一处入口在空气中翕张，粉色的，正往外流着淫液。

米诺还在和托马斯接吻，发出一阵阵下流不已的吮吸声，眼睛却挑衅似的盯着纽特。他给纽特使了个眼色，后者了然。

纽特尽量放轻了自己的步子，不让托马斯察觉。他蹲下身子，凝视着omega的阴道口，感叹于这处的娇嫩和美丽。他凑近，伸出舌头舔了一圈正可爱地颤抖着的阴唇。托马斯惊觉不对劲，想要低头看看，却被米诺强硬地扣着后脑勺，任由对方的舌头在他口腔里作乱，动弹不得。

纽特开始舔咬托马斯的阴道口，他用手指拨开两瓣肥厚的阴唇，舌尖绕着内部的阴蒂打转，时不时轻轻咬上一口。托马斯因为这个浑身发麻，无措地扭动着身体，却只是让快感更加明显。米诺那边终于放开了他的嘴唇。他转头，看到纽特金色的脑袋埋在他双腿之间，正津津有味地吸吮着。他几乎是立刻哭了出来。

幸而纽特很快就离开了那里——不过也没有什么可侥幸的——他只是微微起身，撑着两边的扶手，压在托马斯身上，用性器贯穿了托马斯的omega阴道。

托马斯瞪大了眼睛，一颗眼泪因为这个动作滚落。他的脚趾都蜷曲起来，前后都被填满，因为保持着之前的姿势，腿酸得不行，手臂也累得动都动不了，只能生生受着两个人的插入。他整个人负载了过多的快感，几乎要坏掉了，也就只剩下嗓子还有气力发出委委屈屈的哭音。

恰逢此时，飞机开始颠簸，大概是遇到了气流。都不用纽特和米诺动作，托马斯的两个穴口已经因为这个被狠狠操了个透彻。米诺低低笑了两声：“我要安抚一下乘客，托马斯，忍住自己的声音。”托马斯来不及阻止他。

米诺打开了驾驶舱的广播，说道：“飞机遇到了气流，颠簸属于正常现象，”配合他说话似的，机舱又发生了颠簸。失重感加上穴口的酸痒，托马斯几乎要叫出声来，却又使劲咬着嘴唇生生咽回去。他的小腹处越发鼓胀，麻痒感聚集起来。“请各位乘客不要恐慌，系好安全带即可。”米诺重复了两遍这些话才关上了广播。托马斯在这个过程中被折磨地惨兮兮的，他前面又吹了，一张动人的小脸上都是口水和眼泪。纽特心疼地吻了吻他的额头，身下的动作却一点都没变得温柔。他看着托马斯那么听米诺的话隐忍自己的声音，心里一阵醋意。

“我和米诺，你更喜欢谁，嗯？”纽特的问题来得突兀，他丝毫不在意刚刚高潮过的托马斯此刻是多么敏感，只是磨着托马斯的花心，一定要他说出一个答案来。

托马斯此刻根本没有多余的心力思考纽特说的话，他只知道自己要被源源不断的酥麻酸痒逼疯了。纽特的任何动作都是在给他增加负担。“更喜欢谁，嗯？”纽特用力一撞，托马斯一口气还没喘上来就被逼得尖叫出声。他被自己的口水呛到，不停地咳嗽着，满是眼泪的脸颊更是通红。“呜……呜……”他发出几个无意义的音节，全身像一根绷紧的弦。

米诺瞟了纽特一眼，说：“前面高潮了就别弄了，他受不来。”

纽特“嘁”了一声，也知道自己这样有些过分，他抽出了自己还硬着的性器，但龟头还是在一张一合着往外流水的穴口处流连片刻。omega这处已经因为今天过多的性爱红肿起来。

“哄哄他，让我解决一下。”纽特说。

米诺反应了一下，明白了纽特的意思，他挑眉：“真的要这样？”

“别废话，你不也还硬着吗。”纽特十分不耐烦。

米诺没有理会，他替托马斯握住了膝弯，解放了他的手臂：“乖，宝贝，别哭了，不弄你前面了。”他以托马斯能够接受的速度抽插，带着他的身体转了个方向，两个人又面对面坐着。托马斯完全陷在他怀里，身体缓慢地放松下来。温柔的性爱让他逐渐从刚刚剧烈的高潮中恢复过来，甚至忘记了纽特还根本没有发泄。

就在这个时候，纽特的一只手摸上了他的后背，另一只手的几根手指试探着抚摸他的肛口处。

托马斯意识到纽特想做什么，瞬间又慌乱起来，用仅剩的力气挣扎着：“不行，求你们了，真的不行。我会坏掉的，我真的会坏掉的。”以前从没有过两个人一起插他一个穴，他真的做不到这个。

米诺安慰地亲吻他：“没事的，宝贝。我们会很小心的。”

托马斯拒绝的意愿依然很强烈，但米诺和纽特的手像铁钳一样按着他，他像被狮子咬住喉咙的小鹿一样，根本没办法反抗。

纽特的手指已经伸了进去，在他的肠道里开拓领地。托马斯怕得不行，他真的很害怕，从他一直发抖的身体就能看出来，“求你了，纽特，不要这样。我会死的。”

“你不会死的，宝贝，你会很快乐的。”纽特被托马斯绝望的样子逗乐了，他扩张得差不多，往托马斯已经含着一根阴茎的后穴里插入自己的龟头，“你看，这不是吃进去了吗。  
”  
另一根性器插入的感觉格外刺激，托马斯不敢相信自己的身体竟然还能容纳另一个人。他全身高度紧绷，脸色惨白：“停下，求求你停下吧。我受不了的，呜……”

纽特已经插进去了一半，不愿意就这样放弃。托马斯还是太紧了。纽特咬着托马斯的耳垂，抚摸他敏感的腰腹：“宝贝，放松，你可以的。你受得了这个的。”纽特太了解托马斯了，他深知托马斯身子软，耳根子更软。从前他也不愿意两个穴同时被插，但一次他们两个骗哄着托马斯想要这样做，托马斯几番拒绝，最后还是软着身子放任了他们。米诺也同样明白这一点，他配合着纽特开始舔吻托马斯的脖子，一只手揉捏托马斯的乳头，让他放松下来。这两个人太过了解托马斯的身体和秉性，敏感部位都被关照，omega又软成了一滩水。

纽特终于完全地插了进去，他和米诺等待着托马斯适应这种感觉。托马斯睫毛上挂着泪珠，大口大口喘着气，两根性器鲜明地存在于他的肠道中，他从没这样过。刨去可怕的被撑满的感觉之外，他感到一阵诡异的满足。

片刻，他点点头。米诺和纽特这才放心地动作起来。托马斯被夹在他们中间，像风暴中间飘零的一片落叶。两位机长在抽插了数十次后，射在了他的体内。

***

托马斯又一次衣衫不整手软脚软地从机长驾驶舱走了出来，布兰达险些撸起袖子要和两个机长理论，所幸被托马斯和乘务长特蕾莎一起拦住。

***

特蕾莎表示，我当然看透了一切，不然为什么要在托马斯被为难的时候去找纽特？

***

飞机落地之后，工作时间乱来的两位机长整整两周都没能爬上托马斯的床。

 

END


End file.
